


No Matter How Much Time Passes

by CrazyEyebrows



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Character Death, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, MC lives in the midwest, Post-Canon, also dont know anything about alzheimers, and its all i KNOW, because i do - Freeform, i couldnt just NOT post it., i wrote half of this at 3 am, ive been in exactly one nursing home, please accept this, why you ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyebrows/pseuds/CrazyEyebrows
Summary: The boys finally decide to visit MC in the human world. The only issue is that it's been 60 years, and MC isn't doing their very best.Mammon can't handle what's going on, but he stays strong through it all.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

Mammon stared at his reflection. Hair? Perfectly styled. Outfit? An amazing choice, a black leather jacket with a simple white T-shirt underneath. Freshly showered with one of Asmodeus' manicures to match.

So why did he feel like garbage?

Every time he thought about seeing the human- his human- again, it made his stomach twist into knots. He hadn't eaten dinner last night, and didn't think he could stomach breakfast today either.

It had felt like a thousand years since he'd last seen the human, when in reality it had only been 60 or so. Mammon still looked exactly the same, with maybe a bit more of a gut, if anything. He noted that he really should start working out like Beelzebub, and not rely on running away from his problems as a form of exercise. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door behind himself quickly. He had managed not to change his entire outfit and restyle his hair for the 30th time, and decided that this was it. This is how he'd look when he met eyes with the love of his life again for the first time in sixty years and _Oh god maybe I should wear something el-_

"Mammon! Hurry up, Lucifer won't wait for your sorry ass forever!" The sound of Levi pounding on Mammon's bedroom door brought him out of his stupor. 

"Right! Coming!" He hadn't the mental capacity to argue anymore, and simply agreed. He then opened the door, taking a deep breath and faking his usual cocky grin.

"Thank you, my lady in waiting." As Mammon walked away, he heard Leviathan sputter and yell about how he's going to kill Mammon. Mammon ignored this in favor of going down the hall and the grand entryway stairs to meet with the rest of his brothers. They all looked equally nervous, beside maybe Satan and Lucifer, who'd found ways to hide their intense emotions long before the human entered their lives. 

"That's everyone, then. Let's get going." Lucifer popped a small top hat onto his head and opened the doors. He pushed each of his brothers out before him, and before Mammon could go through, stopped him.

"I want to talk to you." Then, pushed him out the door and followed behind. Belphegor led the group now, sitting up on Beelzebub's back and giving tired directions. Mammon gulped, walking slow so they wouldn't be heard.

"What is it Lucifer? Can'tcha see how excited I am?" He smiled and laughed a bit, to which Lucifer sighed.

"Yes, of course. What I wanted to say, Mammon... You know how fast human's age, correct? Much faster than either of us, or any witch or sorcerer." Mammon had expected something like this and rolled his eyes.

"Course I know, Lucifer. It's like how dogs age." 

"You know that they will be very different than you remember-"

"Yes Lucifer, I know. I know that they'll be weird lookin' with more wrinkles and weird scars and ex boy or girlfriends and I know that they might not remember us but that doesn't matter. Because they will."

"You have a lot of faith in an 80 year old human."

"80's like, nothing."

"Yes, for an immortal councilman of the demon world. For a human, it's... 80 is nearing the end of their lifespan. They may not have much time left."

"Then they can come visit us when they're back in the Devildom."

"You know their soul is too polished to be a demon, in limbo, or otherwise. Surely they'd become a celestial being."

"Then... Maybe they can join the program again and-"

"Mammon. We're almost there. I just wanted to let you know that this may be your last chance to say anything you need to say, alright?" 

That really helped the knots in Mammon's stomach, making them tighter and making him nauseated. Mammon frowned, coming upon the portal spot. Each of his brothers stood there, waiting for Lucifer to open the portal to the human world.

And then he did.

Mammon winced at the great big light, forgetting how blinding this whole ordeal was. He stepped in, and found himself somewhere unrecognizable.

"Wait, where are we, Lucifer?" Satan asked for him.

"We're in America."

"This doesn't look like anywhere in America I've ever been." Belphegor frowns, seeing the small houses lined in rows. They were all individual, a story each to its own. 

"Because you went to New York, and LA, and Orlando, this is just some small town in the Midwest. Of course it looks nothing like you're used to. C'mon, let's go." Lucifer started walking, staring down at his D.D.D. Mammon assumed there might be directions on it, and he found he was right when a small voice emitted from it, 

"Turn right in 200 feet." 

"What a weird way to measure distance. What kind of feet? Human's?" Beelzebub asked aloud, and nobody answered. They were all quiet as they came upon the small nursing home, taking in the look of the outside.

“This is it. Now, all of you, stay quiet until we get to them. I’m using a fake alias, as these humans may realistically die hearing that my name is Lucifer.” The boys just nodded, everyone nervous and not wanting to show it. Lucifer headed in first, taking his hat off.

  
“Hello, my name is John. I’m here to see MC.” Lucifer smiled sweetly at the woman at the counter.

“Sure, you called earlier, right? Follow me.” She got up and started walking towards the back of the large room. Mammon looked around, seeing many older people doing various activities. Watching TV, playing checkers, knitting. He had expected them to be old, but hadn’t really internalized that they’d be this old.

“Now I do have to warn you, this specific patient has Alzheimers and isn’t lucid very often. In fact, the last time their children were here, they had to recollect of even being married.” They’re married? Oh. Mammon didn’t expect that to be what hurt him the most out of all of that. “But maybe you could help out. We’ve been hearing some… strange names from them that’s been alarming the other patients here.”   


“Names? Like what?” Lucifer asked politely.

“Some pretty strange ones. I remember… Levi? And a couple different words for the devil, just off the top of my head. Nobody can tell who they’re trying to talk about.”    
  
“W-Was Mammon one?” Mammon spoke up sheepishly. The lady hummed and shook her head,

“No, I don’t think so. But I’m not here all the time, so, maybe. Anyway, here you are. MC? Hey, you have a few visitors today.”   
  
“No thank you Lucifer, I’m trying to study.” The patient spoke without looking up from the desk, doodling and scribbling on a piece of paper. Lucifer was slightly startled, hand resting on his chest now.

“That’s uhm- ahem- that’s what they would know m-”

“Lucifer? I said no thank you.” Mammon watched as MC turned around, and everything seemed to hit in slow motion. Their hands were shaking, they looked brittle. Mammon feared even the slightest touch might make them crumble underneath him. He sucked in a breath, and then, they caught eyes. MC gazed into Mammon’s eyes and, for a split second, they seemed to get insanely excited.

“Chistopher?” They asked, and suddenly Mammon’s entire world broke down around him. He started to cry, shaking his head. Beelzebub put an arm around him while the nurse spoke,

“No, Darling. Chistopher can’t visit today. Very sorry about that, they’ve been asking about their husband a lot. He hasn’t visited in months. I think he knows… Ahem. Anyhow, I’ll leave you all to it. I’m sure you have a lot of catching up to do. Just try not to get frustrated.” She smiles and goes back to her post. Leviathan goes to sit next to them.

“Hey, MC. How’ve you been?”

“Well, if I could finish this task, maybe I could get some sleep. Levi-chan wants to binge a new anime tonight, so I have to nap before then. I haven’t seen him in so long, he’s been locked up in his room. Isn’t that terrible? Ignoring his true friend. True friend… what a friend he is…” They mumbled and mumbled while Mammon watched tears gather in Levi’s eyes.

“I… I’m sure he wishes he could’ve seen you more, even if you are a normie.” Mc then laughed loudly, startling all of them. It was an intense, deep throated laugh.

“That’s exactly what he’ll say, too. I know it.” Asmodeus pushed his way next to them.

“Oh Darling, you skin! Your beautiful skin! Next time I see you, we must do a regimen together. I know just what will help.”   
  
“Oh, thank you Anne, but no thank you. I’ve gone natural, can’t you tell?” MC laughed again and ran their hand through the little amount of hair left on their head. “Trust me, I’m loving it. It feels so good not to worry about how I look, I know he’ll love me just the same.” Asmodeus frowned, but then smiled meekly.

“I… guess you found someone very special then, didn’t you?” He asked quietly, and Mammon’s lip trembled again.    
  
“I did… I think I might marry him. So sweet. I can’t believe I met him during an exchange program. I really should write a letter.” Leviathan pulled Asmo away, who was sniffling sadly. They both stepped outside to get some air.

For a moment, nobody moved. Then, Belphegor did.

“Do you remember me?” He asked, and Lucifer interjected,

“Belphie, really-”

“Of course I do. Who do you think I am? I made a pact with… a pact with…” Their eyes glazed over, not remembering quite what they were going to say. Instead, they smiled, “Would you like to order?” Belphegor’s brows furrowed at the sudden change, and Lucifer sighed.

“They’re not at all lucid. They’re probably remembering something or another. Please, all of you, I told you not to get your hopes up.” 

“That’s rich, coming from you, Lucifer.” MC stood, and Belphegor helped them, barely touching them as he tried not to hurt them in any way. “Really, I’m not that stupid.” They moved over to Lucifer, who dropped his hand. As if in shock, he couldn’t move, just stared at them. MC took Lucifer's hands in their own, and started swaying gently. Lucifer just slightly reciprocated the dance. He recognized the way they moved to a beat in their head, and remembered dancing like this all those years ago. 

Mammon couldn’t watch. He knew he had to wait, it wasn’t his turn yet. They hadn’t tried to talk to him yet. He wasn’t sure he could even say anything if they did.

“Where’s Solomon? We were supposed to have tea tonight.” That made Mammon almost angry, why did his human seemingly remember everyone else, except him? Had they really hated him that much without saying so? As quickly as it started, their dance ended, and MC stared at the other three brothers. Mammon watched as they tried to work it out in their head.

“I told you, I won’t do any more pranks on Lucifer. He might skin me, if I do. We all got off easy last time.” They crossed their arms, frowning. “And trust me, if I get skinned I’m using that pact of ours and I’ll have you skin yourself alongside me.” Satan smiled sadly.

“Yes, of course MC. Though, I think it would be fun to pull one final prank.” MC seemed to think it over, and Lucifer stood over them from behind.   
  
“ **MC**. ” He said, and they shrieked. They shrieked, and then laughed, stumbling forward. 

“Lucifer! I-I didn’t see you there!” Satan made sure they stayed upright, laughing heartily. Beelzebub put his hand on Satan’s shoulder, and so he moved away. MC turned back to face them.

“Oh, oh, oh. Is this your little boy, Anne? He looks just like a friend of mine. Don’t tell me you cheated on Anthony, did you? Look at that hair, you’ve grown so tall since I last saw you.” MC finally recognized Beel, and now only Mammon was left. Beel laughed while they doted over him, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Mammon could only find himself jealous. They sighed into Beel’s arms for a moment.

“Okay, thank you Lucifer, you may all leave now. I have somewhere very important to be tonight. Except you.” MC pulled away from Beel and stared directly into Mammon’s eyes. “We have a lot to talk about.” Mammon gulped, and pulled a chair over next to MC’s. Beel helped her sit back down.

“Beel, Satan, Belphie, let’s go check on the others. We will have plenty of time later to stay.” Belphegor looked hesitant, but they all eventually agreed and walked out. Mammon stared at MC, waiting for them to say something first. They took his hands in theirs.

“Did I tease you well enough?” Mammon wasn’t sure at all what they were saying, and his face promptly expressed so. They sighed. “I… I remember you.” A moment of clarity, Mammon decided, and he smiled.

“I remember you too. It’s been so long.”

“It has. Please, make yourself at home. Christopher and the kids will be here any minute.” Mammon frowned.

“You have kids?”

“Things change in twenty years, Mammoney. I missed you. But I moved on. I’m happy now.” Twenty? So, maybe not full clarity. Mammon could work with that. 

“I… I’m glad. It’s not like I’d be jealous of some human.” MC smiled and pressed a kiss to Mammon’s hand. 

“Why didn’t you visit me?” They asked out of the blue, and Mammon sputtered. He didn’t have an answer. He knew anything he said wouldn’t be a good enough reason. “Mammon, tell me. My heart ached so badly for you. I need to know.”

“I… I was scared.” He admitted, head hanging low. He leaned closer towards MC, and found that they smelled entirely different. He didn’t like that, at all.

“Of me?”

“Of change.”

A long pause went over the both of them. Mammon slowly looked up, making sure that they hadn’t fallen asleep. They hadn’t, but what he found was even worse.

Tears streamed down their face silently. They were staring at Mammon, a frown pulling at their lips. He wished he could take back all of the missed years. He knew it was too late to do anything about it, and so even through his cowardness, held their hands strongly. 

"Mammon.” They wiped the tears from their face. “I need your help.” He was confused, but nodded.

“Anything.”

“I’m going somewhere special tonight. I want you to be there. I want you all to be there. So meet me there. I need to find something special to wear…”

“Where is it?” He asked, confused as ever. He feels as though there hasn’t been a moment of clarity for him this entire time. MC smiled and stood up slowly.

“I’m coming home. I need a welcome home party. And a pretty dress, or outfit.” They dragged Mammon away from the desk and towards a hallway of rooms. He grimaced at the hospital like setting, but put those feelings aside as they entered a room. MC closed the door behind them. 

“Please, can you find me something to wear?” They sat down and gestured to the closet. Mammon nodded and moved towards the closet.

After a few minutes of looking through the small closet, he came across a pretty jumpsuit. It was a dark navy color, and he smiled at the thought of his human wearing it. He sat next to MC on the bed. 

“How about this?” MC felt the material, hands brushing over his slightly. He couldn’t help the grin that formed alongside MC’s. 

“Oh, perfect. Do help me put it on.” 

And so he did, careful as not to hurt them when he helped slip the outfit on. MC’s large smile never once faltered, and once it was on, Mammon’s breath hitched.

“All these years, and I still make The Great Mammon falter?” MC laughed and looked themself over in the mirror. Mammon stood behind them, blush evident.

“I don’t age like you do.” He whispered, hand on their shoulder. “These feelings are still new for me.” He hummed. “You need one more thing.” MC turned to look at him, confused.

“Yes?” They asked quietly, just barely above a whisper. Mammon wordlessly took off his leather jacket, and helped slide them into it. They looked back into the mirror.

“Oh, That’s perfect. Thank you, Mammon.” They laid a gentle kiss on his cheek, before laying back in bed. 

“I thought you were going home? What are you laying in bed for?” 

“Finally, there you are. What are you doing in their room without us, Darling?” Asmodeus’ voice suddenly rang through as the door opened.

“Asmo.” The human smiled again, and Asmodeus looks as though he was just shot. He ran to their side.

“Hello! Hi dear, you remember me.”    
  
“Of course I do.”   
  
“Guys, they’re in here.” Beelzebub walked into the room, and suddenly all of the brothers were around the bed. Mammon took their hand in his own.

“Oh good, you’re all here. How do I look?”

“Magnificent.” Lucifer answered. MC closed their eyes.

“Thank you. I’ll see you at the party.” MC said finally, and the brothers all looked confused.

“Party?” Belphegor asked, to which he got no response. Mammon started shaking.

“MC? What party? Where should we go?” Satan asked as well, with still no response.

“Boys.” Lucifer said sadly, “Come on now, say your goodbyes. It’s time to leave.”

“But we hardly got to talk to them!” Levi nearly shouted, almost angry. He looked down, staring at the person laying in bed. “That’s not fair! I want to talk to them more!” His eyes welled up in tears, and Mammon stood up.

“C’mon Levi. It’s time to go.” Mammon tried pulling Levi away, and he only got an elbow in his side as a response. 

“No! I don’t want to! It’s not time yet, I want to talk more!” He sobbed now, standing next to MC. Mammon was about to angrily pull him away again, but Lucifer stopped him. 

“Let him have his time, Mammon. We’ll all need it. Come now, let’s get going.” 

Mammon and Lucifer walked out into the hall, letting the other brothers say their goodbyes. Mammon then moved then further, outside, so he could light a cigarette. 

“You know those are mostly illegal now, Mammon.”   
  
“I don’t care. I need one.” he held it shakily to his lips, and inhaled the smoke. Lucifer nodded.    
  
“I understand. Did you have a nice time with MC?” He asked, and Mammon stared at the ground.

“They… They kept sayin’ somethin’ about a coming home party they had to go to. Kept sayin’ that they wanted us there. What do you think that means, Lucifer?” Mammon looked up at his older brother and frowned. Lucifer tossed the idea over in his head a few times.

“I think… I think that just means they weren’t lucid, Mammon. Nobody is, that close. I’d take it with a grain of salt.” Mammon sighed.

“Yeah, I guess.”   


  
After probably an hour of standing around, the brothers all came out one by one. They alerted the nurses of what happened, and took their leave. The long trudge home was quiet, and sickeningly sad for all of them. Asmodeus clung to Satan, sniffles being the only sound they all heard. Belphie was on Beelzebubs back again, this time taking the back of their line. He fell asleep shortly after leaving, and Beelzebub made sure to keep him safe. Mammon, Levi, and Lucifer all walked together. Levi with his headphones on likely blaring music, Lucifer with his D.D.D in his hands, staring at directions, and Mammon with nothing to distract himself but the gentle breeze against his face and the sun in the sky. Eventually they made it back to the portal, and then back home, none of them saying a word.

About a week carried on like this, the brothers stumbling around, all mostly quiet and not wanting to disturb each other. They were all carrying the grief of their beloved friend and none of them wanted to talk about it.

That is, until Barbatos appeared at the front door, knocking loudly over and over and over until finally Lucifer came and answered it.

“Barbatos, it’s two in the morning. Can this matter not wait?”   
  
“It’s extremely urgent, sir.” Barbatos was straight faced, but Lucifer was scared of what may have happened.

“Alright, let’s go then.”   
  
“You need to collect your brothers and make our way to the student council office. There’s an important matter to discuss with Lord Diavolo. That’s all I can say now. Rush yourself.” Lucifer was worried, but nodded. 

With major struggle, Lucifer got his brothers up and they made their way quickly to RAD. The brothers seemed to finally be settling into some form of normalcy, a bit of tired quipping between the six of them. Eventually, they all made their way to their chair, waiting for Diavolo. They all shifted and spoke among themselves uncomfortably, Belphegor nodding off again. Diavolo stepped in slowly, grin across his face.

“Hello, all. It’s good to see you.”   
  
“What’s this about, Lord Diavolo.” Lucifer asked, arms crossed. Diavolo frowned. 

“Why, you don’t look excited at all. We’re celebrating tonight.”

“What for?” Mammon asked, confused and almost concerned. Knots formed in his stomach again. Diavolo crossed his arms.

“A coming home party.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party happens, and Mammon gets his chance at redemption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is way more Mammon centric than I'd originally imagined but, I love it anyway, so I hope you do too!

Mammon felt the hair on his neck stand up. Something clicked in each one of the boys, as they remembered what MC had said in their final moments. Lucifer spoke first,

"You couldn't possibly mean..."

"Don't worry, Lucifer. Yes, when they died they were brought to the Celestial Realm. Thankfully, Solomon had told the angels he was still in contact with about their passing. So the angels have agreed to let MC have a short stay here in the Devildom." Diavolo looked ecstatic as he explained. All were excited, chatting among each other about how happy they all were. Mammon was happy enough to somewhat revert to his jealousness, saying,

"Wait, MC and Solomon really do still talk?"

Even Lucifer smiled, standing to thank Diavolo. The Lord took Lucifer's hand and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I understand how important they were to all of you at one point, even to myself. Though, I must confess something somewhat tragic." All of the boys were quiet again, and Mammon couldn't help but feel his emotions were being toyed with.

"You know how the Celestial Realm works. You make sure your soul is pretty, and then you're granted eternal life as the best version of yourself. This version of MC could be wildly different than the MC you knew sixty years ago. It's likely they'll be older, or younger. Not only that, but we have them for a night. That's it. It may be possible to contact them after the night, but that's not at all set in stone. Understand the situation you are all in. Tonight is the night of the party. You have 6 hours to spend doting over your angel. Use them wisely." Diavolo looked stern, which wasn't usual for him. "Due to the nature of the exchange program, we can't have them on again, before you ask. I'm sorry, boys, but this is the best I could do."

"And we thank you, Lord Diavolo. It's an amazing gift I am not sure neither I, nor my brothers, deserve. We are forever indebted to you.." Lucifer starts, and Diavolo hushes him.

"Now then, let's get on with the decorations. It's already four AM, no time to waste!" He laughed heartily, bringing most of the brothers to exasperated groans or sighs.

Except Mammon, who could barely wrap his head around the entire thing. He stood with his brothers, shuffling out in a file line while he thought.  _ Is this the party they were talking about? How did they know? That's impossible- isn't it? Was it a coincidence? _ A large hand slapped onto Mammon's shoulder and he flinched. He looked up at Diavolo, who chuckled fondly at him.

"Mammon, can I give you some... Advice?" It wasn't often the prince of the Devildom lent his advice to anyone, let alone Mammon seeing as he was normally considered the 'scummy' brother. Mammon liked to think that Diavolo saw more than that, but knowing himself, felt that probably wasn't at all true.

"Uh, sure. Can't say I can follow it though, who knows what someone like you is aboutta say?" This made Diavolo laugh again, free hand on his hip. Mammon noticed Lucifer's brief glances at the two as they dragged behind slightly, everyone heading to Diavolo's castle to decorate.

Diavolo stared out at the dark scenery as he spoke quietly. "It's one night, Mammon. I know that you all went to visit a while ago, Lucifer told me all about it. I know your brothers tease you a lot-"

"If that's what you wanna call it."

"It is. And I just want to say, I know you've been hurting over it all. I know he said last time it may be your last chance but Mammon, I'm serious now. Pay attention. This is your last chance. You will likely never ever, ever see them again. I believe that, due to the rules of the Celestial Realm, they should be lucid and able-minded. Say anything and everything that haunts you." Mammon caught the sad glance Diavolo gave towards his right hand man, only a few feet ahead of them. "Or time will pass you by."

Mammon digested what Diavolo said, and thanked him before running ahead a bit to be with his younger brothers.  _ Why would he single me out? I've never done anything for him. If anything, I've probably lost Diavolo money. Maybe he realized me and MC’s relationship? It's understandable, but I thought I made it so obvious I didn't want them… Well, I see how well that worked on everyone else I guess.  _

They all walked into one of Diavolo's magnificent ballrooms, and found Barbatos setting up boxes of decorations.

“Ah, welcome back, My Lord. I’ve brought out the castle decorations. Should I start preparations for dinner?” Barbatos stood up straight, hands behind his back. Diavolo nodded.

“Yes, thank you Barbatos. We have a lot to do here.”

“We? Diavolo, you’ve really already done so much. The boys and I can do this ourselves.” Even through Lucifer’s protests, Diavolo just laughed him off.

“Nonsense. C’mon, let’s get started, we haven’t got all day you know!” 

Mammon plopped himself down in one of the many chairs scattered around the edge of the ballroom. He appreciated the work they did, staring at the red, blue, and purple streamers around the ceiling. Just remembering having to use his small wings to get them up there made him annoyed. He noticed the balloons as well, and huffed at the sheer amount of them. He crossed his arms, staring down at the ground.

“Mammon, what’s that in your pocket?” Mammon nearly jumped to his feet hearing Asmo’s voice from behind him.

“Ooh~ Or are you just happy to see me?” Asmodeus giggled, then noticed Mammon shoving the small golden statue deeper into his pocket.

“You’d think that, because MC is coming to visit, you’d be less scummy for one night. I put too much faith in you, Mammon. You’re just as terrible as always, I suppose.” 

“Dick. I was just… Borrowing it for later. Don’t you have a leg to be humping or something right now?” Mammon’s voice leaked venom as he spoke. Asmodeus didn’t seem to notice at all, just focusing on fixing his hair. 

“Hm, you know, maybe you should let me do your hair sometime. It’d look so much cuter. What do you even do to it?”    
  


“Just, whatever they put in it at the shoots- what’s the point of this Asmo? Why’re ya botherin’ me, huh?” Asmodeus sighed, hand on his chest. It irked Mammon subconsciously that he reminded him so much of Satan. Asmo then crossed his arms,

“You’re no good at distracting anyone. Okay, I’ll bite. I’m worried about tonight.”

“Oh. Uh- why?” Mammon sat back in his chair, attempting to look relaxed while his younger brother confided in him. Asmodeus sat in a chair near Mammon.

“I’ll tell you, if you don’t try to charge me to be my ‘therapist’.”

“That’s a good idea, actually…”

“ _ Mammon.” _ Mammon laughed, rolling his wrist in a ‘Go on’ gesture. “Okay. well, I just… I’m worried for MC. What if they want to stay here? Even worse, what if they hate it and want to go back before we get to spend any time with them?” Mammon frowned.

“Yeah, I’ve thought about that too. I don’t think that’ll happen though, they seemed happy before when we visited.”

“They could barely remember their own name! This is different... Circumstance. I just don’t know if I could handle them mentioning  _ Anne  _ again, whoever that is.”

“You know, Asmodeus, Anne and Asmo are pretty similar. Maybe they meant Asmo when they said it.” Asmodeus shook his head.

“I hope so… I know you had a relationship with them, Mammon.” Mammon was shocked now.

“Well, yeah, I was their first after all.”

“At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised if that were true.” Mammon sputtered a bit, unsure of how to respond. 

“I mean- yeah. It always was! Shut up.” Mammon crossed his arms, mimicking Asmodeus. Asmo giggled again at that, and Mammon could see that he was feeling better.

“Well, my point was… I’ve always been the charmer- I’m the cute, flirty, beautiful brother.”

“Don’t forget narcissistic- and also vain, and all those words.” Asmodeus smiled brightly,

“Exactly! I’ve always been so good at charming people! It comes so easily to me I forget it’s supposed to be special. So, when I found it didn’t work on MC way back when… I knew their heart was somewhere else already. Then, last week MC told me that they’d fallen in love...” Asmodeus seemed to stare out at their other brothers, watching Belphie and Lucifer get into a small fight. Mammon watched as well, and for some reason, a sense of homelyness fell over him.

“I knew that they weren’t talking about their husband. I know when somebody is in lust with someone else, it’s in my nature, and that wasn’t the case with you two. They told me never to tell anyone that they ever confided in me, but… They really liked you Mammon. And because I like them, I wanted to tell you now. Don’t mess this up.”

Mammon felt the weight of his heart fall heavier on his shoulders. He nodded, and felt Asmodeus’ hand on his back, patting it gently. “Well- uh. Thanks. For now,” Mammon stood up, patting his pocket. “Imma go find somewhere to cash this new check ’a mine.” Asmo smiled sarcastically, and Mammon saw Satan in him again as he said,

“Oh, you might want to put that back. I already told Lucifer you stole it, and once him and Belphegor are done talking, he’s going to shake you like a cheap maraca a three year old found in the toy store.” 

“Yikes.” He said, slipping it out of his pocket and throwing it in Asmo’s general direction. “Your problem now, I guess.”

“Hey- MammoN!” He shouted while Mammon ran out of the room. Mammon only barely heard Lucifer yelling as he ran,

“Asmo, what do you have?”

The cool morning air washed over Mammon as he stepped outside, lighting a cigarette before putting it to his lips. He leaned against the concrete rail of the castle steps. Just as he thought he could get any semblance of a break, he heard a voice call out for him. Beelzebub came up next to Mammon and hoisted himself up on the rail.

“You know that’s bad for you, right.”

“I’m a demon?” Mammon looked up at his younger brother. He didn’t like the even bigger size difference, and decided to try and hoist himself up as well. After a bit of struggle, Beelzebub grabbed his arm and brought him up. 

“I dunno, I just heard it somewhere. What are you doin’ out here anyway? You know Lucifer’s going to kill you if he finds you slacking off.”

“I could say the same damn thing to you, I’m surprised you’re not in the kitchen sneaking food behind Barbatos’ back.” Beel grimaced,

“I’m not really hungry… I’m too nervous to eat… I also tried, and Barbatos caught me and threatened to cook  _ me  _ next.” Mammon laughed loudly, to his brother’s dismay. “But you didn’t answer me. Why are you out here.” 

“I wanted a moment alone, that’s all. But, now that you’ve basically ruined that, I guess I’m just here to enjoy the scenery.” Beel stared down for a moment, thinking.   


“Oh. Uh, I can leave, then-”

“No, I mean, you’re already out here? Might as well stay.” Mammon couldn’t bring himself to admit that he secretly wanted the company. An anger continued to bubble inside of him that he didn’t understand, noticing the world around him and being annoyed by everything. Beelzebub’s sweet presence helped that in a way. He felt his brother’s gaze, concerned and confused. Beel stayed quiet for a long time. 

Beel then reached into his parka’s pocket, and pulled out a string cheese. He thrusted it towards Mammon, and Mammon’s brows furrowed.

“Uhh…?” Mammon let Beel put it in his hand.

“When I’m angry or sad I get hungry. So you should eat. It might help.” Mammon sighed, but smiled.

“It’s not like ya to share food. I must look real desperate... Thanks.” Mammon opened the string cheese, and took a bite off the top.

“Actually, can I have a bite?” 

Mammon had expected the day to feel long and to drag on forever, but found that 7 PM couldn’t come slow enough. So much to do, and so little time, it took Mammon until 6:45 to even change into his true form. He hyped himself up in Diavolo’s bathroom, which emulated a public restroom, probably for tours. He splashed some water in his face, and heard the sound of the door swing open.

“Oh, hey, Mammon. Feeling alright?” Satan stood near him, washing his hands free of the white frosting covering them. Mammon nodded, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a little pencil, leaning on the sink to start putting eyeliner on. “Gotta look nice, yeah? Where’d you get that from?”

“Ah- uh- borrowed it off a set a while ago. I saw what I looked like in it and thought it was- ow! Shit- ow fuck.” Mammon rubbed at his watery eyes, and Satan sighed at him. He grabbed Mammon’s shoulder, and pulled him to face Satan’s way.

“Stand still, and give that to me.” He did, and Satan very carefully applied the eyeliner underneath Mammon’s eyes. 

“How did you learn how to do it right?” Mammon asked, staring up at the ceiling. Satan sighed and put his hand on Mammon’s face to steady him.

“It’s not that hard, and I’ve had a lot of girlfriends. I guess my sarcastic, passive-aggressive attitude is considered more feminine, so I learned a few things during class. This is just one of my many pointless skills I’ve gathered since primary school.” Mammon smiled a bit.

“Good for something, I guess.” Satan finished and handed Mammon back the pencil. “Thanks. You nervous?” Mammon asked, and Satan sighed.

“Not really. Nothing can be worse than what happened when we went to the nursing home, can it? At least this way they should know who we are.” Satan rolled his sleeves back down before changing into his demon form alongside Mammon. “I don’t know what happened after us, but I have a feeling they’ll be similarly aged to when we first met.” Mammon shrugged,

“They had kids, though. And a husband- and a whole life after.”

“I had kids, you don’t see me considering that my ‘happiest moment’, do you?”

“...” Mammon brushed past that, “You’re a special case. C’mon, let’s get out there.” And so they did, walking out of the bathroom together and finding their way to the ballroom. Many higher level demons were around, having fun and enjoying themselves. Beelzebub was eyeing the food table, and Mammon could just barely see Lucifer restraining him with threats and a hand on his elbow. Levi was sitting across the table from them, headphones on and game playing on his phone. Asmo was out dancing, and Belphie was nowhere to be seen. Soon, Diavolo was taking a microphone and speaking up.

“The angels will be here soon, everyone prepare yourself and remember to socialize. Have fun, all of you.” Diavolo set the microphone down again and Mammon heard the music overtake them for a second time. It took him a while, but he recognized the song. It was one of MC’s favourites, that they spent many summer days listening to. Mammon smiled sorrowly. He sat at the table, next to Leviathan. He flinched, feeling something touch his foot. He looked down, pulling the table cover up, and found Belphie taking a nap underneath him. Typical. Mammon just put the cloth back down and noticed Satan take off, headed towards the dancefloor with his brother. 

“Mammon, I’m surprised. Usually you’d be off to the dancefloor by now, or to some random quarters to find something to steal.” Lucifer smirked as he spoke, and Beel winced. Mammon felt bad for him. 

“I’m just waiting. We’ve got what, five minutes? I’m surprised you’re not yelling at one of us by now. “

“LOL burn.” Leviathan laughed, which startled Mammon, having assumed he couldn’t hear anything under those headphones of his. Lucifer’s smirk was gone.

“They’ll be summoned in the courtyard by Diavolo any second now, I believe he just left to do it. Just hope there’s not too many of them, I didn’t expect the Devildom to have such a huge turnout.” Mammon looked around at the dozens of demons socializing around them. Levi took his headphones off and glared at Lucifer.

“Why aren’t we there for the summoning? I wasn’t there for the first one, I want to be there for this one.”

“It’s not that momentous. Just bringing someone into the existence of this realm. You’ll see them when they walk through those doors.” Lucifer pointed, with his free hand, towards the large double doors exiting the ballroom that lead to the courtyard. Beelzebub huffed as Lucifer didn’t loosen his grip. He wiggled a bit, turning and whispering to one of the random demons around. "And, anyway, It has to be pretty disorienting. They may need a moment before seeing any of us." Leviathan grumbled at Lucifer’s response, attention back to his phone.

Mammon stared at the ballroom doors, and watched as they slowly pushed open. A spike of anxiety hit him, and he kicked Belphegor from under the table, waking him. Diavolo was in front of the small group of angels, microphone in hand.

"Everybody, let's give a welcome to the angels that have graciously lent their time to be here tonight. Including the one we're all here for, MC." Mammon felt his chest tighten as Diavolo stepped to the side, revealing the 6 angels. If he could focus on anyone else, he'd notice it was actually 5 angels and Solomon, but he couldn't. All he could see was MC, and he revelled in their beauty. He noticed that they wore the same jumpsuit from before, paired with Mammon's own leather jacket. MC looked to be no older than when they knew eachother, all of the wrinkles and spots gone from their face. Their hair was back to its natural color, and Mammon almost forgot to breathe.

Without thinking, he ran. He ran faster than ever before, and pounced on his angel. He could feel tears streaming down his face, but he didn't care.

"Where ya been, huh! You're late! Why ya gotta keep The Great Mammon waiting?" Mammon felt as the arms of his partner wrapped around him tightly.

"Got caught up in interdimensional traffic. I'm here now, Mammoney." They laughed loudly, and Mammon felt they fit the part of an angel, voice so sweet. All the other angels and demons seemed to leave them to it, except of course, Mammon's brothers.

"MC! You're back!" All of them seemed to have matching grins, pulling their brothers into a group hug around their angel. MC could only laugh and laugh, a smile plastered on their own face.

"You really think I could leave you guys forever? I think Lucifer would end up going grey without me to keep you in check." They winked in Lucifer's direction, and he smiled, but said nothing.

Soon the brothers calmed themselves down. Mammon managed to get the first dance with MC, after intense struggle between him and his brothers. He struggled to remember exactly what to do as he stared into his partners eyes.

"I missed you." Mammon whispered when they were close together, and MC whispered back,

"Not nearly as much as I missed you." 

The night continued similarly, the brothers continuing to fight over dances and moments with MC. Eventually, they asked for a moment to rest, and all of the boys were waiting on them hand and foot.

"More water, MC?"

"Maybe you should take those shoes off for a bit, your feet must be killing you!"

"Here, eat."

MC just smiled and giggled through it all, for 5 hours of the night. Slowly, demons trickled out of the party, and all that was left were the angels, human, and demon brothers. Diavolo and Barbatos could be found somewhere in the castle, but Mammon couldn't care less about where.

"Guys I- this… This was amazing. Thank you. I missed you all so much- why didn't you visit me?" The brothers were silent, glancing towards the floor. Belphegor spoke up,

"We were scared."

Suddenly he released a flood, they were all talking at once, giving different reasons and fears as to what they'd find if they had visited. All except Mammon, who sat back and continued to admire his angel. Eventually, they asked him directly,

"Mammon? What about you? Why didn't you visit? I was especially upset for so long because of it."

"Oh, uh.." Mammon wasn't ready to tell them, especially not with such a crowd. He felt his face heat up, and he hid behind his hand.

"You know, uh, thinkin' you wouldn't 'member me n' stuff." MC looked unimpressed, but the topic was soon changed.

Even later into the night, Diavolo came to warn them,

"You have half an hour. Use it wisely." Mammon caught the wink in his direction, and groaned subtly. There would be no way to get a moment of privacy with his brothers around. He cleared his throat,

"MC? Can we, uh, have a minute? Just a minute. Alone?" Before the 6 could even start protesting, MC smiled and responded,

"I'd been waiting for you to ask. Of course." 

The two walked side by side through the courtyard, enjoying the cool breeze that always encompassed the Devildom.

"Why ya gotta leave again, MC? Cantcha stay here for the rest of eternity?"

"You can't even ask that. You know I can't. Maybe if you manned up…" MC grumbled a bit, arms crossing over their chest. Mammon blushed.

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"Mammon- I'm married. I've got two kids. If before that, which was  _ years _ after I left the Devildom- if you had come begging me to come home with you I would have said  _ yes.  _ But I forgot about you." That stung, and Mammon held a hand to his chest as MC continued. "Everything about the Devildom, I stopped caring. I had one thing that ever reminded me you existed, and it was my D.D.D, shoved away in my closet. My son found it one day and broke it, and there was nothing left. Not that I used it anyway. So tell me, did you reach out after it was broken, and I didn't know?"

"Um… No- but- but hey. Ya look real young for ya happiest moment  _ not _ to be with us!" Mammon protested, trying to sound angry but only sounding sad. MC sighed and stopped walking.

"... You're right. Even with everything you asses put me through afterwards… I can't help but look around and have the biggest, most insane amount of nostalgia. I loved this place. Pretty weird, huh? Saying 'Go to hell' is supposed to be an insult, but it's all I wanted to do for years." They chuckled a bit and Mammon relaxed hearing it.

"Listen, MC. Lucifer and Diavolo they- well- so I need to… I-I like you? Like, a lot. More than I've ever likd any demon or human and 'm sorry it took so long to say outloud. I was just scared that if I did say it, you'd be ripped away like everthin' else. But don't go lettin' that go to your h-" 

Before he could finish, he felt MC's body crash against his in a hug and a kiss. For the coldness of the Devildom, their lips were warm and reminded Mammon of the sunshine on the Celestial Realm. He felt every worry, every fear he had melted away in an instant and he hugged back. He kissed MC more intensely than he'd ever kissed anyone before, and subconsciously hoped Diavolo would never come get them. He considered running with them, hiding somewhere they'd never be found, but knew that wasn't what they wanted.

For that reason, and that reason alone, Mammon felt himself pulling away from MC’s lips. They buried their face in his chest.

"It's not gonna be like last time, alright? I'm gonna try to send you letters everyday, I'll bother Diavolo until we start another war if I have to."

"I'll do the same with Luke, if I can't send you anything, I may have to start pestering him like a demon until they send me down here." MC giggled and sighed into Mammon's chest.

"MC, Mammon. It's time to leave." Mammon saw Lucifer come up to them, and he frowned. He stared down at his angel, and pet their hair gently.

"C'mon Lucifer, can't we have five more minutes?"

"Mammon, you know-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Fragile relationship with the realms... Okay." He took a deep, shaky breath. "You ready, angel?" He asked quietly. MC just barely nodded as they pulled away, and Mammon saw their face contorted from sobbing quietly into his chest. MC held his hand and dragged him to where they'd be taken out of existence, where the rest of the brothers, angels, and Solomon were waiting for them. 

MC gave each brother a hug and a 'thank you' before standing next to Diavolo. Before Diavolo could start, they quickly gave him a hug as well, which he accepted immediately.

"If the Celestial Realm ever lets you, you will always be welcome here in the Devildom. Your room is in the House of Lamentation, where it's stayed, waiting for you." MC thanked him, and prepared to be dematerialized. 

Mammon couldn't watch. He didn't want to see the bright white light, and then the feeling of loneliness that he knew was bound to hit him. Instead, he looked towards his brothers. He saw as they all felt exactly how he did, the lonely and sad feeling taking over them. Mammon walked behind them all as the ceremony finished, and put his arm around Levi- who squawked like a bird and threatened Mammon if he didn't let go. He only held on tighter, grinning stupidly.

"I say we go out to forget the rest of the night, all seven of us."

"Yes, and who's paying for your drinks, Mammon?" Satan inquired.

"Why, my favourite big brother, of course you would be so kind…" 

"Forget it, Mammon." Lucifer glared at Mammon, and Diavolo couldn't help but laugh.

"All of you, really. C'mon, it's on me." Diavolo put his hand on Lucifer's shoulder and started walking them back inside.

As Mammon walked, Levi under one arm, Beelzebub and Belphie at his other side, he realized that he was still happy. He would still write his angel every night, and would beg Diavolo to send it directly to them, but he finally felt closure. Being with his brothers- mean as they were sometimes- he still felt loved. 

And maybe, Mammon realized, that was what he needed all along. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you liked it! There was a lot of people who seemed excited for this chapter, so I can't help but bite my nails wondering if this is good enough!? I hope so. Tell me what you think! <3
> 
> If you liked this, consider supporting me on Tumblr. I post fics earlier there(including this one which was posted yesterday!), and also take requests and commissions! I'd love to see your requests and write them for you!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-writers-fandom

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Been a while since I wrote something this long. I've also never written with so many characters at once, so I'm hoping it's not too badly written haha.
> 
> I don't have much personal experience with Alzheimer Disease, and apologize profusely about any way it may have been misconstrued. My intention was not to hurt or upset anybody, only to write an interesting story.
> 
> If you like this, maybe try checking out my Tumblr! Soon, I'll be writing Tumblr exclusives! I also take commissions there! Send me a message! https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/the-writers-fandom


End file.
